Just A Dance
by gmaer987
Summary: Yuuri's been avoiding Wolfram, and tonight Wolfram's going to find out why


A/N I don't and never will own KKM :(

Just a quick one-shot. Hope you enjoy it, Please rate and review

Just A Dance

Wolfram stormed down the dim hallway striding quickly and purposefully toward the Maou's bedchamber. Images of the night's events tumbled over in his head; images of Yuuri smiling and laughing as he spun of the arm of one countess after another on the ballroom floor, plaguing his memory. Wolfram had left the celebrating ballroom as soon as was publicly acceptable after His Majesty retired for the night not wanting to feel the eyes of the nobles and other dignitary's on him longer than necessary, or their fake smiles that failed to hide their pity from him.

_That idiot; that insensitive cheating wimp._

He would be the laughing stock of the capital by morning; the rest of the nation would follow by sundown. As if that wimp had the nerve, dancing with almost every tramp in the ballroom, but not one, not _one_ dance with his own fiancé. What was that cheating idiot thinking? Did he think no one would notice? There were already wild rumors in the castle and this would certainly confirm the worst of them. Yuuri had been avoiding him for two weeks now, Two Weeks! Leaving rooms shortly after Wolfram entered, even going as far as changing seats before a meal to escape sitting with him. It had been going on ever since that night, the night that they had finally been together. A small smile crossed Wolframs face as he recalled that night but was swiftly replaced by a scowl in light of recent events. How could Yuuri do this to him? Well, it was time Yuuri got over it. Over himself. He would not be able to evade him this time.

Wolfram stormed down the last of the dimly lit hallway, walking right up to the double chamber doors of the king's bedroom, not sparing any glances for the guards on duty, daring them to get in his way. Pushing open the door he quickly slipped inside, eyes darting madly around the room looking for its occupant. The lights were low, the fire in the pit was down to embers, and most torches and candles hung unlit in their holders. The door that lead to the Maou's bath chambers hung open; a soft, flickering glow emanating from it lit the room before being largely blocked out by a black haired boy with black eyes, naked above the waist.

"Conrad, did you find—?" Yuuri cut off suddenly, seeing Wolfram standing there instead. Wolfram started forward, tonight's events hot in his blood.

"Yuuri!" he half shouted. A look of fear flashed across Yuuri's face as he flinched from his yelling fiancé, but it was quickly replaced by a dark glower. "You idiotic imbecile, what do you think you were…"

"Please leave," cut in Yuuri softly, turning slightly to return to the bathroom.

"We need to talk," Wolfram insisted recovering from the abrupt interruption.

"No, we don't," Yuuri argued pointedly, angrily turning his back on his fiancé.

"Yuuri," Wolfram repeated taking several steps forward and grabbing the other boy by the shoulder and spinning him around, meeting Yuuri's neutral stare with a glower of his own. "We need to talk. You need to get over this; you enjoyed it just as much as I did. We didn't do anything you didn't want to." He spoke heatedly to the Maou, keeping his hand on his shoulder to keep the boy from running away, "The sooner you get over this the sooner—"

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" Yuuri yelled, his neutral expression giving away in a rage. He put his hands on Wolfram's chest and shoved, pushing him back until he forcefully hit the stone wall. Wolfram's sight jarred for a moment and he inhaled sharply at the sudden sting of impact. He looked down with surprise at the person in front of him. Yuuri was breathing hard, his lungs taking in big gulps of air as he stared furiously at his fiancé before him. After a moment of intense silence that allowed Wolfram to recover from the sudden impact, a smirk rose up on Wolfram's face and a gleam appeared in his eyes. "And it worked, and you know it. The drug would have done nothing if there was nothing for it to do. You know it, so get over it so we can—,"

Yuuri grasped a handful of Wolfram's tunic with each hand and pulled him from the wall only to slam him against the stone again with all his might. Wolfram gasped at the impact and his sight swirled again.

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" yelled Yuuri again.

"You liked it just as much as me," Wolfram replied steadily.

"I DON'T CARE," yelled Yuuri, "I TRUSTED YOU!" he shouted slamming him a third time against the stone wall, though not as hard as before. "YOU KNEW I WOULD DRINK THE GLASS YOU OFFERED ME, BECAUSE YOU GAVE IT TO ME and you…you" Yuuri said his tone getting quieter with each word as the fight and rage seemed to seep out of him. He made to slam Wolfram again but managed to only rock him back and forth feebly. "I.." Yuuri choked out before feebly falling silent. His grip on Wolfram's tunic, once was strong and angry, now seemed to be the only thing keeping him from falling down to his knees as he hung his head. His breathing before came in strong gusts of outrage, now they shuddered, quick and shallow from someone who has more important things to think about than breathing.

"I trusted you..." he repeated just above a whisper, the effort of unshed tears heavy in his tone. "I knew what you wanted, I knew it. But I let you sleep here anyway, to be close by. Because I, I knew that you would never hurt me that you would only take as much as I was willing to give. Because, I trusted you."

"I trusted you," Yuuri said again, looking up at Wolfram as tears that had escaped his control trickled down his face, "I wasn't ready, but you decided that what I thought didn't matter. You—you took my self control and threw it away like a dirty rag. I trusted you. And—and you threw it in my face." Yuuri fell silent and let his head fall as he leaned it against Wolfram's shoulder, pumping his fists again as if to slam Wolfram against the wall, but barely moving his tunic.

Wolfram stood in shocked silence, all his anger from the night vanishing as he looked at his fiancé before him. He knew Yuuri had been angry with him and had been ready for that; an angry Yuuri could be yelled at argued with, but this? Of course Yuuri trusted him, and of course he would never hurt Yuuri no matter how angry he got, that would never change. Surely Yuuri knew that? Wolfram put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, wanting so desperately to pull him into an embrace, to reassure him, to comfort him, to do anything and everything that Yuuri would allow to take this sudden hurt away.

When his hands made contact with Yuuri, the Maou visibly flinched and tensed up for a moment as fear ever so quickly flashed in his eyes. Tears came to a confused Wolfram then, and his breathing quickened as he fought his own battle to hold them back. He tried to keep his hands steady as what Yuuri meant started to sink in. It felt worse than having his heart ripped from his chest, a feeling he knew all too well. He realized he had lost something more costly than he had known something that only when it's gone do you realize you even had it in the first place. He had hurt Yuuri, something he had sworn to never do, that he had sworn to never let _anyone_ do, and in the process had lost his trust. The boy king who trusted everyone—even the humans, even his enemies—could no longer trust his own fiancé. Could no longer trust him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram shakily whispered, desperately searching for anything he could do to fix this. A tear escaped his control and ran down his cheek as he failed to find any solution. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I never meant to hurt you." Wolfram put his arms around Yuuri and drew him into a hug, more tears falling as he felt Yuuri stiffen in the hold. "Dear Shinou, I am so sorry, Yuuri. Please... I thought, I had, I just wanted to help."

Yuuri let go of his hold on Wolfram's shirt and started to back up, ever so slightly applying a small amount of outward pressure against Wolfram's hug. What little control Wolfram had succeeded in obtaining shattered as he let Yuuri exit his embrace. His breathing became uneven as tears ran down his face; his legs refused to hold him as fell to his knees. "Please, Yuuri..." he pleaded. "I'm sorry, I thought that if I could help you over that then you... I'm so sorry, Yuuri..."

The tears and low light of the room made seeing anything, for Wolfram, almost impossible, but he could make out the outline of Yuuri as he knelt down in front of him. His breath hitched as Yuuri put his arms around him and rested his forehead on Wolfram's shoulder. "It hurt Wolf, it hurt so badly. It was me, but it wasn't. I yelled for it to stop, but I couldn't, and you didn't hear me." Wolfram could feel the wetness on his shoulder as Yuuri's tears fell; he was sure Yuuri could feel his.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm so Sorry," Wolfram repeated as he rocked them both back and forth. "Never again. I promise, never again."

The lights flickered and what was left of the embers in the fireplace grew cold. They stayed like that for a long time, until eventually the tears stopped. Yuuri lay against Wolfram for a time before getting to his feet again. Wolfram stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. After another moment Yuuri smiled down at him and offered him a hand up which Wolf gladly accepted.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't I owe you a dance or something tonight?" Yuuri asked sheepishly, wiping the remnants of his tears away from his face with the back of an unsteady hand.

"You don't owe me anything Yuuri," was Wolfram sad and wary response.

"Well, can I have this dance anyway?"

Wolfram could only nod as he smiled at the double black before him.

Yuuri smiled back as he took Wolfram's other hand and started the slow ballroom dance. There was no music, Yuuri's dance skill was minimal, and with no rhythm to follow, the dance would have had any instructor cringing, but out of all the people Yuuri had danced with that night, Wolfram knew he was the luckiest one. Because Yuuri had offered him something far more than just a dance.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N Thanks to everyone who took the time to reed this. Please review, I like feed back! :)

Special Thanks to hajislover for bata work


End file.
